Pat Roth
A Charismatic TV host who is very much a promoter of anything wacky in the New Apostilic Reformation (NAR). Early Life Born in Maryland, Pat went to a rather conventional church as a child and soon knew a lot about the Bible. So much so he was asked to take a slot on Spirit TV to originally teach the Bible. But with the wave charismatic, his programme began to become more and more out there as he claimed anything was from God and everything was she soon became part of the NAR movement and would promote anyone who said they could perform miracles, saying all such things gave glory to God. he soon moved to the UK, still being a big household name in the medium but also known by many to himself be a crazy out of control wack-job. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 31 He comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live. Volume 32 Pat was among those fed up with the presence of [[Mrs Campbell] in the town who has caused such grieve with the town, and Darcia Layston decided to host a meeting in her house to try and figure out an idea as to how to get rid of Mrs Campbell. At the meeting was Charlie Peckham, Rita Sharpino, Lala Perdy, Kevin Davis, Roger Harding, Michelle Laddy, Joey Mauren, David Jenkins, Jill Jenkins and Mrs Holland. However it seemed no one came up with a good idea. Darcia is livid and tries to force them to come up with a great idea but it comes to no avail. Also it seemed she did not realise how they all did not like Darcia and wish they could get rid of her just as much as Mrs Campbell. When the insufferable Mrs Campbell refuses to move out of Grasmere Valley, Pat Roth, the late night prophesy charismatic talk show hosts decides to pronounce a fake prophesy on his show that Grasmere Valley would be burned up hoping that on the show which Mrs Campbell ends up watching that she would run out of town. He enlists both Crystal Meth and Mother of Chaos who seem to have seen what was about to happen with Grasmere Valley. Mother of Chaos seems to genuinely believe in her own prophesy as she keeps shouting out fire. Crystal Meth however clearly doesn't as doesn't Pat Roth. They hope that the 'prophesy' would drive out Mrs Campbell from the town. However instead the audience believe it to be true and pandemonium is unleashed as everyone is trying to get out of the studio and out of Grasmere Valley. The fake prophesy spreads and it seems everyone wants out of the town, except Mrs Campbell who doesn't believe a word of it. As a result of the panic created Pat Roth agrees with Crystal Meth to start a fire to show how their prediction came true. Volume 34 He is currently in prison for his attempt to light up the entire town to try and oust Mrs Campbell. The Devon Show Season 6 Episode 4 It's Everyday Yo When Rob Paul, the irritating, vile Youtube sensation moves into the neighborhood in a mansion and causes great havoc, Pat is among those enlisted in the plan to try and get rid of Rob Paul and in fact all those who were at the planning meeting for trying to get rid of Mrs Campbell with the addition of Mary Bishop and Nanny Prescot as well as Mrs Taffy, leading the group. They don't have any good ideas but Nanny Prescot decides they should go into the mansion and force Rob out. They all go but except for Nanny Prescot they all one by one as they get distracted when they arrive at the house. Soon enough after encountering with the talking drunk Chris Greavers, they all come back to Nanny Prescot and fight for the cause to get rid of Rob Paul (except for Mrs Taffy). They see him with his girlfriend Ultra Violet in which he wants to film a stunt of the pair of them on a mattress outside ion fire. He forces her on the mattress but she manages to get off just in time as the mattress is put on fire. Rob ends up on the mattress and catching on fire he jumps down to the pool to stop the flames. the mattress which is on fire also is thrown to the pool and Rob is nearly drowned. After such an experience Rob immediately leaves town embarrassed by the whole affair.